This invention relates to toys having light displays therein, and, in particular, a drive for a light mechanism in a ridable toy.
One object of this invention is to provide a drive for a light display in a ridable toy.
Another object is to provide such a drive which may be easily operated by small children.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.